Please,
by XxJellyBeanSkullsxX
Summary: The story of Hong Kong. Past loves and past aches, over many years. What lies behind that stoic gaze?
1. Hanako

A Hong Kong series

Episode 1: Hanako~ Or Please help me.

For the longest time, Hong Kong never thought of his past. He had better things to do, as a country…region…whatever. But now as an adult he had more time between duties to slip back in nostalgia.

He remembered, as a baby, being surrounded by flowers. Laid back on the soft grass, he admired the new wonders of the world around him. The bright sun high in the sky when he must've dozed off. The next thing he knew he heard the noise of a children's playing ball hitting a tree nearby. The force of the bounce made the ball shoot his way in the grass. He was startled fully wake when the ball hit his tender leg.

Hong Kong didn't know what to do now that his peace had been disturbed, so he did what all babies did in this situation.

Japan trotted after his ball before hearing a baby cry. He carefully wondered over and picked up his ball. When did this get here? "Nii-chan!" he called, running back inside.

'Nii-chan'? Did it hurt? The idea of more discomfort made the baby cry all the more. The boy soon returned, holding the hand of a young man to guide him to the small country in the flowers. "I hit it with my ball. Did I break it?" he asked.

Yao smiled, kneeling down. "You can't break a baby, aru," he said as he gently picked up the little babe. "It's just a little startled is all, Kiku." he gently tended to the aching leg and cooing the small baby in his arms. He had remained kneeling so Japan could see.

The young island nation watched, amazed at this apparent baby whisperer who calmed what he had upseted in a matter of seconds.

"There, aru." China smiled, looking at Japan. "It's a country, like us. I guess we should take care of it." The young boy nodded and the two walked back to the large house with the new addition to their family.

"But I'm confused, who do you call the country an 'it'?" Japan asked as they walked to the nursery that he himself occupied when he first arrived.

"Well, it's hard to explain. We do have genders, but I'm afraid some are less obvious then others for a while." Japan nodded, fallowing still.

China soon set the baby in the crib. "Um, Nii-chan? Can I stay a little longer? Just to make sure it falls asleep." the small country asked. Yao looked to him, surprised. Japan was never one to _ask_ to do something. "Um, sure. Don't stay up too late, aru." he said before leaving.

Japan had to hold onto the railing to look over the bars to the baby. " Well, I think you're a girl. One of the prettiest." It only made sense, a beautiful country born in the flowers. He lowered a hand down, touching the babe's hand.

"I guess I should name you. Since Taiwan and the other girls aren't very suitable to be my bride. I'll raise you to be such." he said as the baby, unable to understand, grabbed a finger of the outstretched hand. "Your name can be Murasaki, but if you ever found out where I got that name…" Japan said, trying to think over a more suitable name. "Hanako will have to do."

No one said a name have to be very creative.

The moon rose higher in the sky as Kiku talked of his homeland to the young nation until it fell asleep.

His first decent conversation…and it was with a baby.

Days started to pass faster. Japan watched over the small nation carefully as Hong Kong grew a little with each passing day. "I'm worried, it's not as big as Japan was at it's age." China said to Rome when he came over one day to discuss more pressing political matters. But when two older countries got together, the talk turned casual rather fast. "Did I tell you that Kiku named it. "Flower child", isn't that cute, aru? I think he really hopes for a girl…"

Rome looked over to the small nations playing in the garden. "I'm not too sure about you allowing them to be so close. The Land of the Rising Sun might get the wrong idea that this Hong Kong is for him."

China slime, looking over at the two children in his garden. "I know that, but…" he sighed, looking down to his cup of tea. "I want so much to have what you have. A family, and Hong Kong I know derives from me directly. And with Kiku so close to it…well, maybe he'll stay for Hanako."

Rome smiled sadly. China was a good man, but sometimes let emotion override his judgment.

Days flew by again, Hong Kong became older, till he looked only a couple years younger then pre-teen Japan.

China took a little initiative through, taking it upon himself to teach his small country to write and speak. Japan continued staying with his Hanako once studying was done for the day. He would give the younger nation flowers and had it remain by his side as he himself became more aware of the other nations around him.

Including when they were allowed to fallow China to meetings. Japan held it's hand the whole time. "They're so cute, like the Italy brothers." Turkey said as he allowed Greece and Egypt to join the other small nations in their little group a little away from the grown ups.

"We're not brothers." Japan said, looking up to the unusually tall country's face. "Hong Kong is my bride." Turkey laughed, patting the little nations head. "Come back to me with that talk when you're a little older, Japan." he said as he soon walked off with Rome and Germania.

"Crazy old man." Japan muttered, sitting next to Hong Kong who was occupied by the little kitten Greece had with him.

Hong Kong was smart, but it took it a while to talk. But what "Crazy old man" Turkey said bothered the little nation. He was always told by Kiku that one day it'll be an official girl and his bride. But why was being a girl or a boy so important?

"Gege, what's the difference between this 'male' and 'female'? Isn't a person simply a person?" China looking at Hong Kong, surprised by the question. Asked by a young child clutching a stuffed panda to his chest.

"Well, in many ways they are the same, but in other ways they are very different."

"How can they be both?"

"Aiyah, let's see. The soul - the making of - a person is basically the same in all people. But the body and min control gender identity."

Yao sighed and closed the textbook they were using when he could tell that Hong Kong still didn't understand.

"Women -females- are precious, the foundation of a high standing family begins with a good mother. They are good, caring, and gentle while they are also passionate and strong. Males -Men - are warriors, cunning and determined. The pillars of a high standing family is the father. They are to fight t o protect the family and the honor of the women."

"Well, which are you?"

China paused, "Well, I'm a man. Gege means older brother, you know that."

"But you care for me and Japan, you don't fight."

Yao smiled and patted the young nation's head. "I will when you need me."

A small blush painted Hong Kong's cheeks. "Ok," it said, getting up.

Yao started putting the school tools away. "Gege, one more question."

Hong Kong looking at the table, hugging the panda plush tightly. "What am I?"

China shrugged, getting up, "You'll know when you know." he answered with a smile. "Now go play."

That night, Hong Kong removed it's clothing to prepare for a bath. China didn't go into detail on it, but he said the body determined gender too. He walked over to the full length mirror kept opposite his bedroom door. Surely males looked different naked then females.

"Hanako?" Japan said, gently knocking on the door. "the bath is ready for you."

Hong Kong looked at the door, then back to the mirror. "Kiku, come in here for a minute." Japan slipped into the room in the white robe he slipped on after his own bath.

He looked over to the younger country before looking away, blushing. He couldn't see in the mirror's reflection because Hong Kong blocked it, but he noticed that Hong Kong had a birthmark on the small of his back.

"Wha-If you needed a robe you could have just said through the door…"

"I don't need that, but I do need your help."

Japan remained looking away, but he didn't leave at least.

"I need to know what I am. You know how you're a boy, right? So if you examine me, then you would know the difference."

"But what if China comes in?"

"Isn't it worth knowing if I am your Hanako?"

Japan wasn't able to argue with that, but his heart was pounding so hard. "You are, I know you are."

"Well, just to be sure, please?"

"A-alright…"

With that, Hong Kong turned to face him and Japan gathered his courage and looked.

The first time he saw anyone else naked…and it was with a boy.

His Hanako, his bride he had tended to, cared for, and even loved.

He turned and left the room without so much a word, no more flowers were given and no more hand holding after that night.

Hong Kong knew he must've told China because everything changed very fast. He was given for masculine clothes and the name Xiang. He was set up to play with the other boys his age where they never just played in a garden, but played 'war' and sparred.

He suddenly understood the difference between boys and girls.

End of Episode 1

AN: Hey, this is the set up for my ALL MIGHTY 5 PART HONG KONG SERIES.

Pairings in here will include: HKxJapan, HKxChina, HKxEngland.

But a bulk of it is all one sided affections! Yay!

This is just the beginning!

Please let me know if you like it thus far, or I'll get all disheartened. :

Anyway! Yes. I hope you enjoyed it.

I made a Tales of Genji reference in spirit of a story I admire called 'Heartstrings' by Chibi-Ra-Chan.

Or as I call her 'Lady Rara'

Even though she hates it.

But the story is brilliant, you should go read it if you like KoreaxChina.

Next time in 'Please,':

"Shh, it's ok, aru." Xiang watched as China gently took care of the new child by the fireplace, warming him up. "He must've been out there in the cold for a while," Japan muttered, " Why didn't anyone find him before now?"

Episode 2: Korea! Or a breast first claimed.


	2. Korea!

**Episode 2**

**Korea! Or Please notice me**

**Hong Kong, now Xiang, continued living with China. Japan was gone more now, so he had no choice but hanging out even more with Yao. Not the worst thing that can happen, but he missed having Japan there. **

**It just wasn't worth being his friend if he wasn't a girl, Xiang figured. **

**But when China would finish work for the day, sometimes they're sit down and have tea. Yao would talk about his day and other countries he got to interact with. "So many are growing up so fast, aru. While you're still very youthful for your age." he said with a smile. **

"**When will I start meeting other countries though?"**

**Yao refilled his cup, "I don't know, aru" He really should let him meet other countries, but that seemed to make the ones he raised want to have independence.**

"**I just want to be able to help you with the decisions around here. If I'm to be of any use, I should start networking."**

**Networking? Who taught him that? But he wanted to help him…**

"**Alright, I have just the thing."**

**So with that, he started to attend meetings, standing straight and remaining quiet while the other younger countries complained of being bored and wanting to give their opinion loudly. "All of you shut up already! This is a meeting and you will act like proper countries if you want to stay." England yelled, standing up. **

**Turkey took the job of ushering all the children out of the room, little Ramano kicking and yelling about the pale pansy ordering them around as if he had influence over the great country of Italy.**

**But Xiang remained, still sitting quietly and taking notes. Nothing like America or…who was that other one? Anyway, nothing like countries England raised himself. "That's little Hong Kong, right?" he asked Austria. The pianist nodded, "Yes, the youngest of the Asian nations right now. They're always so well behaved."**

**The days went by and Xiang kept gaining the experience he craved. He studied and remained by China's side as one year's summer passed slowly. He watched quietly as China practice Tai Chi. It became one of his favorite things to because everything was so clam. As Yao slowly moved, it was like more of Xiang's boredom and loneliness disappeared. **

**Maybe it being just them wasn't so bad. **

**He remembered Gege's promise to fight for him when he needed him, sometimes when he was waiting for China to finish official business. He felt his cheeks turn warm.**

"**What are you doing?" a voice asked one day as Hong Kong was waiting for China when he had a private meeting with Turkey. He looked up, a young girl with long brown hair looking down to him. **

"**N-nothing. Just thinking." Hong Kong said, standing up awkwardly. "You're Hungary. I've seen you in world meetings. I'm -"**

"**Hong Kong, I know. I didn't mean to bother you though."**

"**No, it's no trouble. Please sit with me."**

**She smiled and sat on the bench when he sat down once again. It was a little quiet after that. Hong Kong didn't have a chance to talk to many countries one on one.**

"**Hungary, how much do you know about fights? Between countries?"**

**She glanced over to him, "Depends, attack or defense?"**

**Attack or…? What was this girl talking about?**

"**Well, reason?"**

"**Reason? Like benefits of war?"**

**Xiang sighed, feeling his cheeks turn red. He would have to be blunt. **

"**Would you ever protect a country even if there was no sure benefit from helping?"**

**She thought about it a while. "Well, I guess I would if I loved them." she looked back to him and laughed. "Your face is red, what's wrong?"**

**But he was unable to answer before Turkey and China came out of the meeting. "Elizaveta, let's get going if we're going to make it home by dark." the tall, tan nation said, taking her hand. She waved goodbye as Yao also took Xiang's hand to lead him off the opposite direction.**

**Yao wanted to fight for him, so was Hungary right? Did Yao love him?**

**The leaves turned gold and soon fell to the ground. With each golden day, he kept close to China. He never asked him, but Xiang knew he was growing to love him. He was starting to understand how Kiku felt about him back when he could have been Hanako. Only he knew Yao was a boy. **

**But Japan appeared to stop loving him after he was found to be a boy.**

**So was it wrong?**

**The plants darkened and froze under the bend of winter. Xiang and Yao were sitting down for hot tea near the fire in the study when Yao suddenly looked up. **

"**What's wrong, Gege?" But the only response he got was a raised finger. Soon, the older country got up, walking to the front door. Xiang got up and fallowed quietly, handing Yao his jacket when he looked of it as he slipped on his shoes. **

"**Stay inside, Xiang." he said before leaving. **

**Hours passed, Xiang became worried and finally called Japan. He wasn't sure who else would help. "Please, if you still care about China even a little…" **

"**I'll be over soon Ha-….Hong Kong."**

**He sighed when Kiku hung up. But at least he soon answered the door to let the island nation in. **

**He took off his coat, brushing the snow out of his hair. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, looking down to Hong Kong. **

"**I'm not going to sleep until Gege's home." he said, looking up and trying to look as intimidating as possible. **

**Japan ignored him and started to phone other countries to try to find out why China left. It wasn't like him to leave any of his little ones alone. "Alright. Thank you, but I'd like to keep this in the family as much as possible. Goodbye." **

**Japan sighed but soon noticed Hong Kong had a tray, offering him a cup of tea. Too tired to be rude, he took it and sat down. "I'm sure there's a reason he left. You shouldn't worry." He started to read the newspaper China left lying around. He suddenly felt more weight on his leg. He looked down and found Xiang's head resting on his leg, the young nation fast asleep. He raised a hand, considering moving him. But he sighed and gently set his hand on the Xiang's small shoulder.**

**Finally, late into the night, Hong Kong woke up when he heard to front door open and close. He sat up, waking up Japan as well as he got up. He heard China walk directly to the study where the fire was still going. He and Kiku ventured quietly down the hall and stood in the door way. China had carried something in with him. It was bundled up, but China unwrapped his jacket when he was finally settled near the fire. **

**Xiang could hear the faint whimpering of a child and could finally see a small boy with messy black hair sitting in China's lap.**

**"Shh, it's ok, aru." Xiang watched as China gently took care of the new child by the fireplace, warming him up. "He must've been out there in the cold for a while," Japan muttered, " Why didn't anyone find him before now?"**

**Xiang was unable to answer. He couldn't find the words. China went out as spent hours looking for a small boy he knew was out there somehow, took off his own jacket to give the child warmth, and carried him all the way back home.**

**Japan soon left, telling China to contact him as soon as possible.**

**Xiang hung back from China and the new guy. At least it was obvious it was a boy, or that was the ugliest girl he's ever seen.**

**China was busy caring for the baby that Xiang soon just went to bed. It was natural for the baby to get attention, right? He'd figure everything out tomorrow.**

**The new baby was a nation was called Korea, at least that's what Gege called it…him. It was a him from the get-go. Lucky. The first few days, China moved Korea into the nursery that was room to the last two countries he raised. Xiang more watched then actually interacting with Korea. The baby, named Im Yong Soo, was quite different then how Xiang remembered himself as a baby. He was loud and needy. China barely was able to practice Tai Chi anymore without Korea interrupting for some stupid reason.**

**Xiang was soon shifted from China's assistant to babysitter easily. He had to sit out of meetings now, watching the baby. By watching, it usually meant he would read on a bench and Korea was free to run around as long as he was in view. **

**Occasionally, he'd feel slight tugging at his pant leg, but he usually waved it off. It was easy for Korea to get Yao's attention, but Xiang was unamused by the kid's antics. So, day after day when Gege had business, he was on a bench reading. **

**One day on the walk home, as Korea slept in Yao's arms, they finally got to talk like they used to do over tea. **

"**Xiang, thank you for picking up some of the slack around here. I know Korea is a handful, aru." the older nation said with a slight smile, "I promise you won't have to do this once Korea's old enough to look after himself. I just don't want him hurt." **

**Xiang nodded, looking straight ahead. Yao still noticed him then, right? Even if it was as Korea's babysitter. As long as he noticed him for some reason, it was enough for him. As long as he was well behaved and picked up this 'slack', Yao wouldn't forget he was there. It was a relief that there was a possibility that Hong Kong was still Yao's favorite.**

**But one day he seemed to have dropped the slack.**

"**Um, Xiang can you-"**

**Hong Kong nodded and led Im Yong Soo outside to play since England was over. The sun had just set, so Hong Kong decided to lie down on the bench rather then read. He closed his eyes as he heard the kid run around the field and flowers singing some odd lullaby. It didn't have any words, but at least he knew the notes. **

**Xiang relaxed and drifted off into a light sleep. This was the easiest he slept in a long time, no one had ever sang to him. Well, no one hasn't still, but someone was at least singing around him. He didn't notice when the singing stopped abruptly.**

**But he shot up when he heard Korea scream. He looked around, it was too dark for him to see anything. Yao and Arthur rand out from the house behind him. "Yong Soo!" China called as he heard the small nation sobbing. Arthur fished out a lighter and ran back to the porch to light the lamp hanging there. **

**In the dim light, Hong Kong and China were able to find Korea near the old tree, holding his leg in pain. "Aniki!" he sobbed loudly, "It bit me, it hurts so much!" Xiang could see a set of bite marks on the side of the boy's small leg. Arthur walked past them, looking into the grass.**

**Xiang reached in to try to move Korea's hand out of the way so they could see how bad it was, but Yao's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist tightly. "Don't touch him, aru!" he said sternly. Xiang winced, looking up to him. He had never seen that look from China before.**

"**I found the culprit." Arthur said, coming back as China picked Korea up. He held up a snake, his hand pinching the head slightly to keep it from biting. "It bites, but it's not venomous." **

**Yao nodded, "Thank you, Arthur. But I should really take care of Korea." Arthur nodded as well, looking over to Hong Kong, who had his head bowed.**

**He had never seen Yao mad. Mad at him. And he's never set a rough hand on him until now. Xiang walked Arthur quietly to the door before going to Korea's room where Yao was tending the bite. Yao knew he was there, but didn't look his way at all. **

"**Gege, I'm sorry. I really am. I-"**

"**You should have been watching him, aru. I rely on you so much to do so, Hong Kong. You're lucky the snake couldn't do much harm."**

"**But, Yong Soo's a country. You don't think one bite would-"**

"**That's not the point!" Yao snapped, turning to look at him.**

**Xiang flinched and soon ran off to his room.**

"**You shouldn't be so hard on him." England said, appearing in the doorway. Yao sighed, tucking Korea into bed. **

"**Thank you for your assistance tonight, Arthur. But I'd thank you to stay out of my household affairs, aru."**

**England crossed his arms. "Well, if you do think Hong Kong isn't that trustworthy anymore, why don't you let another country raise him? I could…"**

"**No."**

**It was worth a shot. "Fine, but I think that boy has potential, if you don't see it then you aren't fight to care for him. Good night, Yao." he said before walking off."**

**Yao sighed, sitting on the edge of Korea's bed.**

**He avoided China as much as possible. The next few days. As a kid, whatever happened a few minutes ago was forgotten by Korea. "Hong Kong! Wanna play?" he asked almost every day, knocking on his door. "No." came a flat reply every time. Yong Soo would walk away, bummed out.**

**Yao soon saw enough and came into his room with a panda doll. "Xiang?" he said, walking over to his bed where he was lying with his back to the old country. China sat on the edge of the bed. "Come on now, aru. Please let me talk with you." he asked.**

**Xiang turned onto his back. "What?" he said flatly.**

"**I'm sorry, aru. I shouldn't have taken my worries out on you." he said, holding out the bear. He sat up and took it, he set it in his lap as he listened. **

"**It's just, if it were either of you I would have been worried. But Korea's a child I see you as an adult already. It was wrong of me to blame you when I could've easily made you two stay inside."**

**At least he knew what he did wrong, but he couldn't shake that he was simply more protective of Korea at any rate.**

**Xiang racked his brain every night, what was so different about Korea to draw so much of China's attention away from him. You'd think the quiet and mature one would get the attention. Not this loud or this clingy. But in spite of what he thought, Yao soon was teaching Yong Soo to speak as he did with him before. **

**For a few years, it was like this. Korea grew faster then Xiang ever did. Yet, he remained like a child. A whining clinging child.**

"**Hong Kong?" the little boy came to him one day, sitting next to him on the bench. Xiang waved a hand, not looking up from his book. "Don't do that, I want to talk to you."**

"**What?"**

"**I know something you don't know."**

"…**what?"**

"**Nothin'."**

**Xiang looking up from his book, giving Korea a dry stare.**

"**Ok, I have a secret."**

"…**.."**

"**Come on, now you say 'what?'. You're no good at this."**

**Xiang looking back to his book. "Saying that indicates that I'm interested."**

"**Well, you said it already, so I'll tell you anyway. I'm going to ask Aniki out."**

"**Out?"**

"**You know, go steady."**

**Xiang almost dropped his book. "What? You can't do that." It's not fair if he did. He and China got along better, but he had a feeling if it came between him and Korea, Xiang would get the short end of the stick.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because I'm here. And…"**

**What could he say? China was his in a sense. He was the one he should be with if anyone. **

"**Well, his…"**

**Heart? No. Mind, feelings…only have eyes for…no. Oh geez, he couldn't draw it out for this long.**

"**His breasts belong to me."**

**Breasts? I was the first thing he thought of that Korea couldn't really prove him incorrect. He couldn't say anything to turn this kind of thing around…**

**Korea's mouth feel open. "Nuh-uh! Aniki's breasts belong to the country of Korea!"**

…**or could he?**

"**No they don't."**

"**I'll go tell him myself!"**

**Korea ran off excitedly. Xiang sighed and got up. "Wait…" he gave a half hearted attempt to stop him.**

**Damn it.**

"**Aniki!" Korea called, running up to him and grabbing his chest from behind. **

"**Stop that, aru! We're in public!" China shouted, blushing slightly as he pulled away. Xiang stopped walking to look back at them. He had unintentionally gave Korea more reason to show affection to Yao. Maybe if he just explained his feelings, Yong Soo would back off.**

**It took his a while to get the nerve to try to talk to Yong Soo. He waited for China to be in a meeting and they had to wait on a bench outside. Hong Kong had a book out, but he figure there was no better time then now.**

"**Korea, are you still considering asking Gege 'out'?"**

**Yong Soo nodded excitedly with one of his large smiles. "I just don't know how to go about it. I'll just die if he says no!"**

"**Well, why do you want Yao anyway? I mean, he's just raising you. Like he raised me, Japan, and all of the other asian nations."**

"**But I'm special." he said matter-of-factly, though his smile had faded.**

"**How so?"**

**Korea looked as his own feet as the swung back and forth slightly. "Well, he heard me."**

**Hong Kong closed his book, looking at the younger nation as he continued.**

"**I don't know how long I was out there. I was cold and alone. I didn't know who would come help me because I didn't have a name to call." He shifted his stare from his feet to the window that displayed the bright blue sky outside, "But then I heard someone calling though the snow and he soon found me. I didn't know his name and he didn't know anything about me, but he carried me home all the same."**

**Xiang was stunned, it was quite a reason to love someone. Korea smiled a little, probably reminiscing about that day in his mind. But he soon looked at Hong Kong. "So I want to spend my life being able to call for him."**

**China soon came out of the meeting, Korea jumped into his arms as Xiang simply stood up. He felt horrible. He was the one that loved Yao the longest, but he still felt like Korea somehow loved him more. And Yao's blushing and attention toward Yong Soo as the nation got older said it all.**

**He decided to stand aside then. If he really cared about Yao and Yong Soo, he wouldn't attempt to get in the way. So was this love, being willing to let your friend and the person your in love with be together? **

**Did it make him a good person?**

**End of Episode 2**

**AN: Well, part 2 of the 5 part series of Hong Kong. I don't have much to say besides the usual begging for reviews. Part of this was Saiyuki inspired.**

**Oh! If you want to read good ChinaxKorea look up the story 'Heartstrings'. The sotry is amazing and the author writes a lot for that pairing.**

**Next Time in 'Please,':**

"**Gege…"**

**China looked away, "I'm sorry, Xiang. I'm in no position to do anything."**

"**But, y-you said you'd fight for me!" he said, grabbing onto China's sleeve. "Yao, please, I don't want to go..."**

**Episode 3: Foreign Land- or Please, let me go. **


End file.
